


Retention

by cicada_s



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, thats it thats the fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada_s/pseuds/cicada_s
Summary: Just a quick, shameful drabble of Kylo pissing himself that I wanted to get out of my system.





	

He supposed that perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to drink that much water before heading to the gym.

Kylo was working on beating another training dummy into fluff. It was the third one so far, and he was close to starting on a fourth when Hux walked in. 

Hux sighed audibly, which Kylo ignored. He could guess what the General was here for. 

"Ren, you really need to stop destroying equipment." 

Yup, exactly what he expected. The current dummy's head fell off, finally releasing it from the pummeling it had been subjected to. 

"I'd be more inclined to overlook this if it looked like you were actually practicing technique, but it looks to me like you just want something to punch. Might I suggest a hanging punching bag?" Hux went on, but the words floated into the background as Kylo reached for a new dummy and felt a stab of pain in his abdomen. He paused in his motions, waiting for the cramp to pass, but it persisted. Slowly, it started to dawn on him. The pain, the pressure, the fluids he'd consumed having nowhere to go for however long he'd been working out...he looked at the chronometer and noticed he'd been in there for a few hours now.

"Ren? Are you alright?" 

Kylo snapped back to reality, Hux's words registering once more. 

"I'm fine," he grit out. "You can go away now. I'm done here." 

Hux looked on him with growing concern. "Are you sure? You look like you're in pain. Perhaps you injured yourself by accident? I'll take you to the medbay if you like-"

"I'm. Fine." Kylo just wanted him to go away so he could deal with his overwhelming need. He brought his legs together tightly, just barely managing not to grab at himself through his sweatpants. If Hux would only just leave, the rest of the gym was empty as most everyone else was too intimidated by him to occupy the space at the same time. He tried to stand up straight, to loom over the General in an effort to intimidate him into leaving, but the motion caused the pressure in his bladder to become unbearable and a small spurt of piss to escape. Kylo whimpered in surprise and his face went red at the realization that he was rapidly losing control, that he was going to piss himself in front of Hux. Hopefully the man hadn't noticed...

"Oh, Ren. Why didn't you take a break sooner?" Hux's tone was teasing. Shit. Kylo took a step back, but Hux just stepped forward back into his space. This continued until Kylo's back hit the wall and Hux was practically pinning him there. "You've been in here for hours. I can't imagine how full you must be...I bet you're close to letting go right now, aren't you?"

Kylo gave a low whine, not intending to prove Hux right but doing so anyway when another spurt made his hands fly to his groin to help stop the flow. The action only made Hux grin devilishly and bring a hand to rest on Kylo's slightly distended abdomen.

"H-hux, what are you-" he stuttered, cut off when Hux's hand suddenly _pressed,_ compounding the pressure into something overwhelmingly painful. 

"Let go for me, Ren. Show me just how little control over yourself you really have," Hux crooned maliciously. 

Kylo glared at him, opening his mouth to say...something, something that was lost when Hux pressed at his bladder again, harder this time, and his control finally slipped completely. He groaned as he finally relieved himself. Tears pricked at his eyes, the relief in itself sweetly painful. Liquid warmth trickled down his thighs, darkening the fabric of his sweatpants and slowly puddling at his feet.

Eventually he came back to himself, the realization of what he had just done hitting him like a freight train. His legs felt weak, and he collapsed to kneel in the cooling puddle he'd made, tears starting to streak down his cheeks from the relief and embarrassment. 

"Good boy," he heard Hux whisper above him, before the General turned and walked away, leaving Kylo in his wet puddle feeling emptied out and strangely subdued. 

"And Ren?" He called back before he reached the door. "I expect this mess to be cleaned up before you leave."


End file.
